A Night of Fright
by dreamwriter2010
Summary: My alternate ending to Fright Night. There's DxS in this story! Sorry for the lame title! oneshot


I know I'm in the middle of another story right now, My True Identity, but a plot bunny attacked me, so I had to write this before I lost it. Hope you enjoy it! By the way, this is a one-shot alternate ending for Fright Night episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom at all. Butch Hartman does. Grrr…

**A Night of Fright**

Danny's POV

I was fighting the Fright Knight while Sam was looking for a way to get rid of him.

"Find anything, Sam?" I shouted while dodging the Fright Knight's Soul Shredder. (A/n: I think that's the right name. If not, please tell me.)

Sam shook her head. "Not yet, Danny!" I watched her flip through the pages as fast as she could without overlooking anything important. I fired an ecto-ball at him, but it missed. It blew a hole in the wall behind him.

"Oh, great," I muttered. "One more thing to explain to Lancer." While I was talking to myself, the Fright Night crept up behind Sam. I realized what he was going to do and flew to her as fast as I could.

"Sam!" I yelled. She looked at me, and then followed my gaze. All she managed was a little yelp before the Fright Knight hit her with the Soul Shredder, taking her to her greatest fear.

"No!" I screamed. I looked at the Fright Knight in anger as he cackled evilly. I fired up my hands with ecto-energy and hit him hard. He flew backwards and slammed into the wall, temporarily unconscious. I flew over to where the book was not cut in half, looking for something, anything to get rid of him. I then found what I was looking for.

"To cease the storm,

To end the fear,

The sword must sheathe

In pumpkin near." (A/n: I hope I'm remembering this right.)

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Fright Knight running towards me, Soul Shredder raised. I jumped up quickly, just in the nick of time. His sword smashed into the floor hard, leaving yet another hole. I took this chance to hit him with an ecto-ball as hard as I could. He stumbled back, letting go of his sword. I flew quickly and grabbed the sword, looking somewhere for a pumpkin. Then, I spied Tucker's pumpkin with his now melted candy in it.

"Perfect," I said to myself. I ran as fast as I could to the pumpkin and plunged the sword in deep.

"No!" the Fright Knight screamed. A green light went off as a portal to the ghost zone appeared. "We'll meet again, Danny Phantom!" he shouted before being sucked into the ghost zone. His horse gave a shout of its own before being forced into the ghost zone as well. Soon, the portal closed, and the winds stopped their fierce blowing. Mr. Lancer and Tucker came back, shaken, but fine. When Sam came back, she was crying and clutching her legs to herself.

"Sam," I whispered softly, kneeling down beside her.

"Please, take me home, Danny," she choked out before being overcome by a new wave of sobs. I obliged with her wishes and picked her up bridal style. We phased through the roof of the mansion and flew off into the night. Soon enough, we arrived at her mansion. Her sobbing had quieted down for the most part, but tears were still falling down her cheeks. I phased through the wall of her room and set her down on the bed. It sprung back slightly as our combined weights landed on the bed.

"Sam, what happened? Where did the Fright Knight take you?" I asked. If I ever saw him, I was going to rip him apart bit by bit.

She was silent a few minutes before answering. "I can't tell you, Danny. You'd laugh at me." I was shocked by what she said.

"Sam," I said. Her gaze cast downward. I picked up her chin so she was looking me straight in the eye. "I would never laugh at your fears." I saw her bite her lip, trying to decide.

"All right," she agreed.

_Flashback (in Sam's POV)_

I felt the Soul Shredder slice through me. A small scream escaped my lips, both from the slight pain and knowing that it would take me to my worst fear. I looked around me and saw utter blackness. Then, someone stepped out of the shadows, looking like they were staring at me. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was Danny.

"Danny!" I shouted, happy to see a familiar face.

"Get away from me, you Goth freak," he coldly said. I stepped back, stung by his sharp words.

I cautiously reached out a hand to him. "Danny, what's wrong? This isn't like you. We're friends."

"We **were **friends, until you told me you love me. I don't like you like that, loser." This wasn't the Danny I knew. This one was cold and cruel, but his words still stung.

"You don't love me?" I asked, tears filling my eyes. "But the fake-out make-outs…."

He cruelly smirked. "I just had to pretend you were Paulina." As he said that, Paulina stepped out of the shadows and linked her arm with Danny's. "I love Paulina, Sam. I never loved you." He and Paulina laughed coldly.

"You heard him, whore. He loves me, not you. Go away and stop bothering us," Paulina's hollow voice echoed throughout the room. They gave each other a kiss on the lips before walking back into the shadows. Tears welled up in my eyes as I fell to my knees. I clutched my knees tightly to myself as my body heaved with the wracking sobs that overcame me. I soon saw the blackness fade away as I found myself back in the mansion again.

_End Flashback (Danny's POV)_

I gasped as she finished. "Sam, that isn't true at all. I don't hate you."

A slight glint of hope shone in her eyes as she looked at me. "You don't?" She got closer to me.

"No, it's not. I don't love Paulina anymore. And I liked the fake-out make-outs." I got closer to her as well. "The person I love is…is…" it was so hard for me to get it out. Finally, I just pressed my lips firmly against hers. She gasped into my mouth, obviously surprised. She then pressed herself against me, too, deepening the kiss. We pulled apart after a few minutes, gasping for air. "I love you, Sam." I finally was able to get it out.

A smile lit up on her face. "I love you, too, Danny," she murmured. Our breath mingled as we shared another passionate kiss.

* * *

There you go! My first try at a DxS story! Hope you enjoyed it!

dreamwriter2010


End file.
